


Форт-Нокс

by Anaquilibria, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassians with tails, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Garak Is a Blanket Hog, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Джулиан и неприступная крепость.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Форт-Нокс

Джулиан просыпается от прохлады.

Не открывая глаз, он протестующе крутится, пытаясь забраться обратно под одеяло, но получается только подкатиться к чему-то большому и тёплому.

Ну как всегда.

Приоткрыв глаза, Джулиан видит перед собой холм одеял, верх которого венчает его собственное.

Вздохнув, он тянет своё одеяло за край. Как и следовало ожидать, оно не поддаётся, потому что кто-то, с кем Джулиан отлично знаком, завернулся в него — и все остальные одеяла — гусеницей.

— Гарак. Гарак. Отдай одеяло. Мне холодно.

— Мм-хм. — Куча одеял шевелится, и из неё доносится нечто, смутно напоминающее «поделом».

Джулиан нехотя садится и осматривает неуязвимый форт. Ага!

Из-под холма высовывается край чешуйчатой ступни. Незаметно отодвинув угол одеяла, Джулиан с умилением разглядывает крохотные чешуйки на фаланге большого пальца.

А потом наклоняется и лижет их.

Гарак издаёт сдавленный звук, подозрительно похожий на писк. Нога мгновенно скрывается.

— Итак, доктор, вы решили, что раз вы не спите, то и остальным незачем. — Гарак возится под одеялами, и в следующий момент на Джулиана смотрит его сонное недовольное лицо, до этого скрытое на второй стороне холма.

— Не таскал бы одеяла — спал бы спокойно, — пожимает Джулиан плечами.

Не удержавшись, он вытягивается рядом с холмом и улыбается Гараку. Лицо Гарака смягчается, и, разворошив кокон с одной стороны, он привлекает Джулиана к себе, под одеяла, наваливается на бок, уютно придавливая.

— Лежать, — бормочет Гарак, медленно закрывая глаза. — Спать. Не шевелиться.

Джулиан не имеет ничего против. Гарак слегка улыбается, щекотно уткнувшись носом ему в шею; в коконе из одеял тепло и тесно, и он тоже проваливается в дрёму, ласково потерев подбородком чуфу.

Гарак урчит, глубоко и нежно. Тихий скрипучий звук совсем не похож на кошачий, но расслабляет едва ли не лучше.

Хм. Расслаблял бы, если бы не мелкие движения Гарака на его бедре. Джулиан вдруг остро осознаёт утренний стояк, обделённый вниманием, и просовывает руку вниз.

Гарак цапает её и перекладывает себе на спину, туда, где в районе человеческого копчика спинной гребень заканчивается смешным чешуйчатым хвостом длиной в полпальца.

— Терпение, доктор, — шепчет он, не открывая глаз. — Вы мне ещё нужны.

— Кто-то хотел спать, — напоминает Джулиан, послушно гладя хвост; кожа на его бедре становится заметно влажнее.

— Ваш запах, — ворчит Гарак, — очень отвлекает.

— Я и ещё как-нибудь могу отвлечь. — Под одеялами становится душновато, и тяжёлый разомлевший Гарак заводит так, что ничего не делать уже сложно.

Джулиан выворачивается из-под Гарака, откидывает одеяла и нависает над ним, заворожённый мозаичной спиной как в первый раз. Рассматривать Гарака ужасно интересно, особенно когда узоры слегка меняются после линьки, и каждый раз Джулиан выбирает отдельно любимые чешуйки; сейчас, например, на левой лопатке сложилась почти идеальная спираль. Он обводит её пальцем — Гарак только поудобнее устраивает голову на руках, всё ещё почти неслышно урча, и на секунду сердце Джулиана сжимается от его доверия — и наклоняется над хвостом.

Хвост Гарака, обычно прижатый к телу, сейчас приподнят и подрагивает, и Джулиан лижет внутреннюю сторону, бледно-серую, гладкую и очень чувствительную, щекочет языком, заставляя Гарака под ним заёрзать.

— Ты ещё не расцвёл? — спрашивает Джулиан, и Гарак отвечает отрицательным «м-м». — Тогда подожди.

Он вбирает хвост в рот, посасывает, ласкает языком, не задевая зубами. Когда-то ему было сложно привыкнуть к поэтичным терминам Гарака; он не видел ничего плохого ни в медицинских, ни в более грубых, но Гарак, фыркнув, сказал, что и не ожидал от федерала изящества. Впрочем, Джулиан быстро заметил, как сбивается его дыхание и расширяются зрачки, когда Джулиан использует его слова.

Лаская одной рукой спину Гарака, вторую Джулиан подсовывает под него, накрывает ажан, и Гарак трётся об его руку скользкими чешуйками, вздрагивает, когда Джулиан проводит пальцем между складок.

Джулиан выпускает хвост изо рта и дует на него. Гарак ахает, дрожит, и Джулиан вовремя нажимает на точку чуть выше ажана.

— С-с-спасибо, мой дорогой, — говорит Гарак, слегка шипя. — Боюсь, с вами моего самоконтроля уже недостаточно.

Хитрый. Джулиан полностью уверен, что Гарак способен удерживаться от цветения намного, намного дольше, просто сейчас ему лень и хочется член Джулиана, поэтому Гарак нарочно говорит то, что его заводит. Беспокоиться ему, впрочем, не о чем: у Джулиана и так никогда не хватает не то вредности, не то терпения на серьёзные игры с отказом и контролем.

— Сейчас, — говорит Джулиан, слегка подталкивая Гарака, чтобы тот перевернулся.

Гарак раскидывается под ним, смотрит полуприкрытыми глазами; чешуйки на потемневших гребнях радужно переливаются. Джулиан осторожно входит в него, и Гарак удовлетворённо выдыхает.

— Идите сюда, доктор. — Он обнимает Джулиана и тянет на себя. — Будете греть.

Джулиан выводит бёдрами круг, уже привычно двигаясь по-змеиному; чува Гарака приятно трётся о его живот, а чешуйки слегка царапают кожу. Он дотягивается до чуфы, растирает пальцами голубое пятно по центру, и Гарак закрывает глаза, расслабляется глубже в подушку, улыбаясь.

— Согрелся? — не удерживается Джулиан, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Молчите, хороший мой, — с нежностью говорит Гарак и целует его, надёжно закрывая рот.

Джулиан гладит Гарака где придётся, обводит контуры чешуек на шейных гребнях, накрывает ладонями мягкие бока, легко щиплет края чулы; торопиться этим утром некуда, и он может просто водить членом по мягким внутренним стенкам, иногда восхитительно натыкаясь на кончик прýта. Гарак уже сам зажимает себя пальцем, двигаясь под Джулианом.

Ему приходит в голову интересная идея, которую немедленно надо проверить — и он от души трёт гребень, где-то под которым должно быть чувствительное основание втянутого прýта.

Гарак распахивает глаза, отдёргивает руку, и на долю секунды Джулиан волнуется, что сделал ему больно, что у него вдруг случился приступ непонятно чего, что вот так они и узнают о ещё одном импланте Обсидианового Ордена — но стенки вокруг члена пульсируют раз, другой, третий, и Джулиан чувствует выплеск тёплой жидкости.

Гарак тяжело дышит — волосы разметались по подушке, лицо тёмное от румянца, глаза смотрят сквозь Джулиана — и, не выдержав, Джулиан выходит из него, сжимает член, быстро двигая кулаком, и длинно стонет, когда наконец выплёскивается на Гарака.

Несколько капель расчерчивают чуву.

— Ох, — тихо выдыхает Гарак, вздрагивая всем телом.

Джулиан падает рядом с ним, растекаясь по постели, и Гарак немедленно прижимает его руку к чуве, закрывая глаза, когда Джулиан осторожно гладит её.

Уже почти проваливаясь в сон снова, Джулиан подтягивает разворошённую кучу одеял и как может заворачивает в неё Гарака. Он уже собирается вылезти — но Гарак обвивает его сзади руками и ногами, утыкается головой в шею, и Джулиан мысленно просит прощения у Кукалаки за все те случаи, когда ему наверняка было так же жарко.

Засыпает он, тем не менее, необъяснимо довольный: Гарак пустил его в одеяльный форт.

**Author's Note:**

> Кардассианская анатомия взята из [хэдканона](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846) tinsnip. Рудиментарный хвост автор нагло дофанонил.


End file.
